


The Last Straw

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Totsuka was rolling around on the bed, still laughing at the idea of being caught by Mikoto, and Mikoto, for his part, was torn. Half of him wanted to bop the dork upside the head and make him calm down, and the other half found Totsuka’s unbridled, drunken joy to be just so damn endearing that he couldn’t resist." After Totsuka gets a little bit too drunk and rowdy, Mikoto comes up with an excellent way to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP pinning person B down, locking their gazes together for a few moments, and then slowly trailing kisses down B’s body. They get encouraged by the soft mewling A makes, and it ends in sweet, slow and romantic sex.
> 
> Prompt taken from otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The door was kicked open and then slammed shut all in the span of one second. Mikoto prowled his way across the room, tossing the giggling, flailing Totsuka onto his bed. Totsuka had maybe, juuuuust maybe had a liiiittle bit too much to drink—and he was insufferable. Running around the bar, singing nonsense songs, trying to take his damn clothes off at every turn, so finally, Mikoto put an end to it, capturing the happy idiot and bringing him upstairs. 

Now, Totsuka was rolling around on the bed, still laughing at the idea of being caught by Mikoto, and Mikoto, for his part, was torn. Half of him wanted to bop the dork upside the head and make him calm down, and the other half found Totsuka’s unbridled, drunken joy to be just so damn endearing that he couldn’t resist. 

He growled, lunging forward and pinning Totsuka against the bed, holding him firmly (but not tightly) by the wrists, knees on either side of his slim body, effectively boxing his vassal in. This caused Totsuka to still, gazing fixedly, heatedly up at Mikoto.

And boy, did Mikoto stare back. This close, he couldn’t help but notice the slight flush to Totsuka’s cheeks, his slightly heavy breathing (from all the running), his slightly disheveled hair, his shirt, already partially unbuttoned, his moist lips, slightly parted, and the soft, needy gasp that emerged from them as Mikoto’s calloused hands brushed against his exposed flesh. 

That was it. The last straw.

Still holding Totsuka’s arms with one hand, Mikoto took his other hand and unbuttoned Totsuka’s shirt the rest of the way. It was very, very much in his way right now. 

Once Totsuka had been freed of his shirt, Mikoto set to work. His hands moved slowly across Totsuka’s exposed flesh, causing him to writhe and moan and gasp, his skin turning electric, tingling at every touch, goosebumps blossoming over his suddenly ultra-sensitive skin.

Hands were soon followed by a hot mouth as Mikoto began to trace luscious kiss after kiss down the length of Totsuka’s chest and stomach, his progress only temporarily halted by the existence of Totsuka’s jeans, which were quickly disposed of. 

Now Mikoto was touching, kissing, caressing Totsuka’s hips, his thighs, and Totsuka was melting into his King’s touch, skin on fire, craving more, his voice coming more and more frequently in soft moans and mewls, fingers gripping the fabric of Mikoto’s shirt, his shoulders, his hair, any part of his King that he could get his hands on. 

Mikoto moved back for a moment, looking down to take in the writhing, panting, needy mess on the bed before him, warmth filling his chest. He tenderly gathered Totsuka up in his arms, kissing him slowly, deeply, running his fingers through Totsuka’s hair and smiling at the shiver he received in response. 

Their lovemaking was slow and purposeful. Mikoto took every moment to savor each and every part of Totsuka’s body, his reactions, his sounds, his scent. He loved all of him, needed all of him, worshiped him, revered him, adored him. With nothing else on the planet was he so gentle, with no one else was he so tender. To no one else was he so devoted. 

Their lovemaking was passionate. Totsuka opened himself fully to Mikoto, and Mikoto held nothing back. He claimed every inch of Totsuka’s body, loving him again and again until they were both left, spent and exhausted, panting in each other’s arms, unwilling to move. 

Nuzzled against Mikoto’s chest with his King’s fingers running mesmerizingly, lazily through his hair, down his back, across his sides, Totsuka was soon asleep. He was never able to stay awake for long afterwards, always too content, too comfortable to keep himself conscious. 

Mikoto didn’t mind. He gently kissed the top of Totsuka’s head. At least it was quiet now.


End file.
